Russia's story
by Takonomiyaki
Summary: My ideas for the story of a Hetalia RPG...not sure what else to say lol. I will have stories for other characters too, but I guess this is like...a starting point? First fic too, so constructive criticism is always welcome :D I don't really mind criticism by itself either..


"I don't understand why you must do this father...they suffer enough already, no?"

"..."

"Father. Please. I beg you."

"..."

"They have lives too father, just like you and me. They don't deserve this, just as we don't. Father...father...FATHER...why do you not listen to me?"

The three knew he'd gone too far.

"...they are not like us child. And you should understand why."

They sighed.

"Yes father. But they are just as honourable as we are, father!"

Shit.

"...do not raise your voice at me, child. We have been granted destinies far greater than theirs, and yet you do not take advantage of it. Their honour pales compared to the blood that runs through your veins. That, by itself, is reason enough as to why I should not listen to you."

"..."

"...leave now, child. I will forgive you this time, and the next, and the times after that. But do not think for even a second that my mercy runs limitlessly like it does your soft-heartedness. You will have to grow up one day, child, and, with it, your heart must grow strong like mine, or you will not be fit to rule over Rus like I do. Remember that I love you, and that you are my son. I will guide you. We will become one, da? You will think what I think, feel what I feel, see what I see, and you will rule Rus like I rule Rus. Do you understand, child?"

"No father. I do not understand. Your heart is not strong. It is cold; it is frozen over. It is hard, yes, but I can shatter it if I wish to father. I can and will defeat you if I must. _Father_."

"Oh? I will forgive you again, but you must apologize. Get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness. Ivan. Get down. _Now_."

This was getting bad...now, if they could just sneak out of the room, perhaps the King wouldn't notice...

"I refuse father."

They froze. Did he just...refuse his Majesty?

"..."

"..."

"...comrades, leave us. We need privacy. Unless you wish to be punished, you will leave. _Now!_"

They shuffled out, almost tripping one another. Raivis was close to tears.

"Father, stop treating them like they are animals!"

"I do not treat them like animals. They are my _comrades_. I will do as I like with them, child. They do not mind."

They could still hear them. Comrades? HA! That was laughable...the King didn't even treat them like guards.

"...they were shaking when they left father...you do not see them as comrades, you _liar_. You don't even treat them like guards! WHY CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND FOR ONE SECOND FATHER? WHY?"

Stole the words out of their mouths.

"SILENCE CHILD."

"..."

"You will go to your room at once. My love for you is boundless, but my patience is not. If you do not wish to be hurt, you will obey me, Ivan."

"..."

"Now go, child."

"...I wish I'd stayed with the Poles."

Shit. Again. He wasn't going to last...Raivis was holding in sobs. Eduard was shuddering. Toris...

"What was that?"

"..."

...he was enjoying himself too much. In some twisted way. But he was still sweating quite profusely.

"I asked you a question, child. You _WILL_ answer your father."

"..."

"Do I have to repeat mysel-"

"...I said. I wish I'd stayed with the Poles."

"..."

"..."

"...you will take that back."

"I will not. I wish I'd stayed with the Poles. I wish I hadn't attacked them. I hope your army will crumble and turn to dust like what you did to the Prutenians."

"GO TO YOUR ROOM AND REFLECT ON WHAT YOU JUST SAID. You are lucky, child, that I can still forgive you."

Sighs of relief. Now if the Prince would just shu-

"I quit father. I do not want to be a general in your army anymore. I do not wish to even be a foot soldier. I quit. I QUIT FATHER. I QUIT BEING YOUR SON."

Even Toris was scared now...they take back their sighs.

"DON'T BE FOOLISH, YOU INPUDENT CHILD. YOU ARE BLESSED TO BE MY SON. YOU ARE BLESSED TO EVEN HAVE A DROP OF MY BLOOD RUNNING THROUGH YOU. GUARDS. TAKE HIM TO HIS ROOM. NOW."

They forced themselves to move. Their limbs creaked. The air between father and son was quiet enough to hear their limbs. Creak. Or was it just them?

"Take me to my room, and I will kill you all. _Comrades._"

Raivis cried. Eduard shuddered. Toris froze.

"IVAN! YOU WILL STAY SILENT."

"No."

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. They weren't going to last.


End file.
